


Suicide or Homicide?

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: I'm Sorry [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Overdose, Resurrection, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Damian heads out to track down the owner of phone number A





	Suicide or Homicide?

Robin slipped through the window and landed soundlessly on his feet, taking a moment to scan his surroundings before slowly straightening up. The living room was empty and pristine. An ipad lay on the coffee table between Robin and a large white couch. To the right was an open, empty kitchen and to the left was a hall which Robin assumed led to the bedroom.

“Batman,” he said, activating his comm. He got a grunt of affirmation. “No one here.”

_ “Proceed with caution. Find a trace of who lives there or the phone and get out.” _

“Understood.”

Once clearing the living room and kitchen as having nothing of use in them, Robin made his way back down the hall. The guest bedroom and bathroom revealed nothing which left the master bedroom.

On it, was a pile of black fabric and with a frown, Robin picked it up.

He heard the sound of a blade unsheathing at the same time as he turned the mask over and saw the orange and black.

“Good evening, Robin.”

“Deathstroke,” Robin said calmly, keeping his body loose and relax. He knew there was a blade point to his back and he didn’t particularly feel like getting impaled.

“What brings you here?” Deathstroke asked, moving so that he was stood by the bed, facing Robin. He let his sword dip. Robin did not take the bait, did not let himself believe Deathstroke had let his guard down.

“Grayson is dead,” Robin declared bluntly. “We traced a contact number to this location.”

Something rippled across Deathstroke’s exposed face but the emotion - if that’s what it was - was gone before Robin could register it.

“He’s dead?” Deathstroke repeated.

“Yes,” Robin replied. “And we believe you helped him.”

Deathstroke was quiet for a moment. “Of course. After all, I am a trained mercenary. It’s not as though I’ve always wanted to take the boy under my wing, give him the care and attention he so clearly lacks. Yes, of course I would off a potential apprentice. That does seem quite logical.” he sneered. “The little bird did not deserve death. Who did it?”

Robin was silent for a moment. “He killed himself,” he finally answered.

“How?”

“His wrists were slit and there were traces of sleeping pills in his stomach.”

“But I presume that’s not what killed him?”

“He jumped off a bridge,” Robin confirmed. “His body was found several miles away. The police and EMT’s estimate he died when he hit the water. From the impact.”

“I see,” Deathstroke mused, tossing his katana on the bed where it bounced once before going still. “And I presume no one’s brought him back to life?”

“Of course not,” Robin objected. “I will not subject Grayson to the likes of The Lazarus Pit.”

Deathstroke hummed. “There are other methods of resurrection,” he mused. “Take me, for example.”

“We’re not bringing Grayson back to life,” Robin sneered, quickly losing his cool. “Drake said that what’s dead should stay dead.”

“Do you believe that?” Deathstroke asked.

Robin was silent a moment. “No,” he said quietly. “I wish to bring Grayson back. But-”

“Then do,” Deathstroke said. “I’ll see what I can find out. Other methods of resurrection.” he picked up his katana as he added. “But don’t forget, Robin. There is only so long before the corpse decays beyond salvation. Use your time wisely because if you waste it, Grayson will be beyond resurrection.”

Without another word, Deathstroke picked up his mask and left. On the bed, sat the phone Robin had been sent to retrieve.

He took it and left without another word.


End file.
